


Old Friends Meet Again

by WinterFire



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Kieran is alistair's son, Warden!Alistair, alistair meets kieran, and it went downhill from there, basically everyone's in love with the warden, basically origins characters all talking to each other in inquisition, i need more origins/inquisition characters interacting, the ogb is creepy af, the warden lives, this started with leliana and alistair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFire/pseuds/WinterFire
Summary: Warden Alistair comes to Skyhold to help the Inquisitor. Old friends reunite.





	1. Keeper of Secrets Learns Something New

Alistair was leaning against the wall, looking out over the mountains, when Leliana approached. He tilted his head slightly, then turned to face her. He smiled, but it wasn’t the same as it had been 10 years ago. “Leliana,” he greeted. “I hear this inquisition is partly your doing.”  
“I’m only continuing the Divine’s work,” she replied, moving to lean against the wall as well, facing him.   
“It’s good to see that you found a cause to believe in,” Alistair said next. “She’d love to hear about it.” They both knew who they meant, which ‘she’ tied them together.   
“I haven’t heard from her in years,” Leliana said, a bitter twist to her words. “My agents could find her, but if she wanted to be found she’d tell me.”  
“She thought it would be best to distance herself from us - all of us.”  
“When did you last hear from her?”  
“When she left on her quest, three years ago.”

Leliana’s face didn’t change, but Alistair had once known her well. “She loves you, Leliana. She hasn’t forgotten you.”  
“And how do you know that?” she asked, and Alistair knew the anger was really pain.  
“I’m going to tell you a story. She would probably prefer that you didn’t know, but I think you should.”  
“And what, pray tell, is this story?” Leliana had reverted to an almost Morrigan-like veneer. 

“I was with her when she learned that you had become the Left Hand. We were in Orzammar, visiting her nephew, when she heard gossip. She spent the next several hours asking me everything I knew about the chantry and the Divine. When we were finished, she paced for hours. The next morning, she started packing up before I was even awake, and when I asked her where we were going, she just said, ‘Orlais.’”

“I never saw her,” Leliana said, frowning.   
“She didn’t intend on seeing you. She didn’t want you to know she was there.”  
“Then why did she come?”  
“She had an audience with the Divine. She looked at her and asked her if she knew about Marjolane, about what happened to you, how she met you. When the Divine said yes, she said that if you weren’t respected, if you weren’t given your own freedom and your own choices, there was going to be a problem. If you trusted the Divine enough to tell her your story, then another betrayal would absolutely crush you, and if it happened, the Divine would regret it.”

Leliana was almost breathless when she asked, “What did Justinia say?”   
“First she told the guards to put their swords away. Then she said, ‘As you are the Hero of Ferelden and Leliana’s friend, I will forgive the threat, and I will make a promise to you that I will never use her the way she has been used. Her choices are entirely her own, and I will never hurt her.’”

Alistair watched as Leliana struggled with her emotions, tears glimmering in her eyes. “Stupid,” she said, half-anger and half-love. “Stupid to threaten the Divine in front of all her guards, stupid to do it for me.”  
“She loves you. She’s only ever wanted the best for you.”

Leliana turned away and closed her eyes, trying to not cry. “I was still new to the role. Otherwise I would’ve known about this encounter. Justinia kept it from me.” Alistair put a hand on her shoulder.   
“I don’t want you to forget that I’m your friend too.”  
“She was the first person to make me feel safe after Marjolane. You and her, and Oghren and Zevran, you all made me feel at home. Even Morrigan, though I never trusted her. I still don’t, for that matter.”  
“I haven’t seen her yet,” Alistair said lowly, and Leliana turned to face him.   
“She spends most of her time in the library or the garden.” Her face grew shadowed when she said, “And the boy mostly follows her around.”

Alistair went stiff. “I’ve never met him, you know.”  
“I know. You should take the opportunity now. Morrigan is...she’s happier than I’ve ever seen. The boy has changed her.”  
“What… how does he seem?”  
“He’s a normal boy. As normal as any child of Morrigan’s can be.”  
“Who else knows about him - what he is? Do they know he’s mine?”  
“The Inquisitor knows he’s yours, and that he’s different, but doesn’t know the whole story.”  
“You haven’t told her?”  
“I haven’t decided yet if she should know.”

“Why?” Alistair asked, and Leliana scrutinized him.   
“He’s your son, Alistair. What if the Inquisitor hears the story and thinks the boy is too dangerous? No one here will stop her, save Morrigan. I don’t want to be in the position to choose between the Inquisitor and my friend’s son. You don’t want to be in that position either.”  
“You know I’d choose him.”  
“I do, which is why I don’t know which side I would choose. So be careful. The Inquisitor is a good woman, but she’s used to making hard decisions for the greater good.”

“I hear you are too,” Alistair said, and the subject shifted.   
“I do what must be done, whether that’s in the service of the Divine or the Inquisition.”  
“You weren’t always this way,” Alistair said. “I remember the night you sang to us. I remember the way you used to blush every time she looked your way.”   
“I did not blush,” Leliana argued.  
“Right, your face just got very warm all of a sudden. Those cool night breezes really do that to a person.”

Leliana set her jaw. “It never mattered. She didn’t love me.”  
“Not in that way, no. None of us caught her attention the way that dwarf did.”  
“His name is Gorim. He and his family are happy.”  
“And how do you know that?” Alistair asked, though he suspected the answer. Leliana just smiled.  
“When she’s ready to talk to me again, I want her to know.”  
“Do you still love her?”  
“Do you?” Leliana countered, and it was Alistair’s turn to blush.  
“I always will, until the Calling takes me.”


	2. A Father's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair talks to Morrigan, meets Kieran

"That’s him? I thought he’d look, I don’t know, more demonic. Tentacles and fiery breath.”  
“He is a normal boy, Alistair.”  
“Uh-huh. And what does he know of… how he was made?”  
“He knows his father was a good man. I - I thought you deserved that much.”  
“He’s changed you.”  
“Don’t be absurd.”  
“Well, we all know I’m no smarter than a dog, so I could be wrong.”  
“Precisely.”  
“Leliana, on the other hand, is rarely wrong.”

Morrigan shut her mouth for a moment, then scoffed. “Leliana hasn’t said two words to me since I’ve arrived. She didn’t like me 10 years ago, she doesn’t like me now.”  
“She likes you, she just doesn’t trust you. I’m amazed she’s let you be part of the Inquisition.” Morrigan’s eyes flashed.   
“She knows it’s not her decision.”  
“But the Inquisitor listens to her, does she not? She trusts her.” Alistair was needling now, and Morrigan’s lips thinned.   
“I can still tell him his father was a coward who tripped over his own two feet,” she threatened, and Alistair just laughed.

Kieran approached his mother then. “Mother, who is this?” he asked. Morrigan froze for a moment, then looked at him, winding an arm around his shoulders.  
“Kieran, this is my friend Alistair. He’s one of the Wardens I traveled with before you were born.”  
“You fought with the Hero of Ferelden,” the boy remarked, and Alistair nodded.  
“I counted her as a good friend. Your mother too,” he added, glancing back to Morrigan. Her face tightened, like she didn’t know what to think of him.   
“Mother tells me stories about the Hero all the time, and of how my father helped her defeat the Archdemon. Did you know my father too?”

Alistair looked at Morrigan then, then back to the Warden symbol on the boy’s chest. He wanted to cry. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Morrigan didn’t offer any assistance. “I-I did. I knew him. He was a very brave man.” Kieran smiled and looked at his mom.   
“You didn’t mention Alistair in your stories,” he said, and Morrigan lifted a brow.  
“That’s because Alistair wasn’t very helpful. The Hero usually left him in camp while your father and I went with her. He killed a darkspawn once though, so he wasn’t entirely useless.”  
“Thanks, Morrigan. And here I thought we could be civil with one another.”

Her insult hurt worse than the other ones she’d given him, because she was doing it in front of her - his - their son. He set his jaw. “I suppose I’ll see you around.” His gaze softened when he looked at Kieran. “Be good, and remember that your father always wanted to be with you.” With one last look at Morrigan, he turned and left the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure which scene to write next... if anyone wants to drop any ideas, let me know. I'm thinking of getting Zevran to be more active other than his side-missions and letters to Leliana. Also, these are really short, but I'll try to expand on things more. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post a few chapters of different scenes where they're all meeting each other. Might not be totally chronological, but we'll see.


End file.
